Chpt9 Ep11: "The First Blade"
Chpt9 Ep11: "The First Blade" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode opens with Hunter and Kurt in the main hall of the base. Hunter is researching more on the story about Cain and Abel on his computer and Kurt is frustrated as he repeatedly calls Crowley after a few attempts and doesn't answer. It turns out, Crowley is holed up in a hotel room with a sexy demon named Lola, subsisting on sex and indulging his human blood addiction by draining an innocent. Lola then tries to sneak out while Crowley's humanity is coming to the fore as he spends his day watching romantic movies and as he actually cries out to it. Later, Lola is reporting Crowley's degeneration to one of Abaddon's own demons after secretly meeting with one of them. She passes on a message that Crowley provides little opposition due to his current addiction, but also that he is helping the Rangers search for the First Blade that can kill Abaddon. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt summons a crossroads demon for any news on Crowely. The demon tells the duo that he was last known to be in the Western Pacific, now the boys knowing he's still in search for the First Blade. And the demon also mentions that even his supporters are considering defecting to Abaddon now. Kurt thanks the demon for the information and suddenly, takes out the demon-killing knife and throws it at the demon, killing it. "What was that for?! It told us where Crowley was at." Hunter yells to Kurt, but he says "Eh, just felt like doing that." As Kurt goes to pick up the knife off the demon's corpse, Hunter is starting to notice Kurt's change of behavior after receiving the Mark of Cain. At the hotel, Lola returns to Crowley who reveals that he now knows what she was really up to after having to follow her after she secretly met with one of Abaddon's own demons. Lola then admits in betraying him to trade over to Abaddon's side, since Crowley is no longer fit to be the King of Hell anymore. Crowley then slides out an angel blade his sleeve and stabs Lola, killing her with it. He then walks into the other room and shoots up another syringe of human blood. Then he catches a look at himself in the mirror. He gets emotional as he takes in his bloodshot eyes and unkempt look. In desperation, Crowley finally calls the boys to head over to his current location. Later, Crowley returns back to his hotel room, carrying a paper bag with something inside it. Where then he sees Hunter and Kurt already in his room. Crowley Oh. Hello, boys. Kurt And what do you call this? around the corpses of dead civilians having to be drained of their blood Crowley Refreshments? Hunter What's in the bag, Crowley? Crowley Nothing. Hunter Really? Maybe I can, uh... reaches for the bag and tears it open revealing a blood bag filled with AB Negitive What, are you knocking over blood banks now? Kurt grabs Crowley's arm and Hunter swings a chair around. They shove him into the chair and uses the anti-demonic handcuffs on him against the chair. Crowley Come on, guys! Kurt Look at you. You're a mess. You know, we were counting on you. You let us down. Hunter Your slimy followers were counting on you to kill Abaddon, and you let them down. Kurt The man with all the mojo -- Captain Evil. Hunter And look at you now, pathetic. Crowley What is this? An intervention? Hunter You need to focus, Crowley. Get a grip! Kurt What, you just gonna let Hell go to Hell? Crowley You don't know what it's like to be human! gives him a look It is your DNA that has become MY addiction, my cross, my burden! Kurt All right, take it easy. Crowley I see the darkness of it now, the Anthony Weiner of it. It makes you needy. And I needed her. over at Lola's corpse She used me. She reported everything I did back to Abaddon. Hunter Crowley... Did you tell her about the First Blade? Crowley I...don't know. Things get a trifle blurry when I'm medicated. Hunter Great. If he told Lola, then she definitely told Abaddon. Kurt Which means that Abaddon's in the hunt for this thing, too. All right, you know what? This crap ends now. You're cut off. Okay? Kicking it. Cold turkey. Later, Crowley has now been tied up in their base dungeon once more. Crowley Back in this fetid pit. scoffs Could at least have added some throw pillows. Hunter by with his laptop Focus. Okay. You swept the Mariana Trench. And...? Crowley And the First Blade was not, as hoped, in the Trench. It had, in fact, been scooped up by an unmanned sub, from whom it was stolen by a research assistant, who reportedly sold it to Portuguese smugglers who, in turn, lost it to Moroccan pirates in a poker game. Hunter confused What? Crowley Poor squirrel. It's always a little tricky keeping up, isn't it? Hunter to type on his laptop and then notices Crowley staring at him What are you doing? Crowley I'm still a little tainted by humanity. Makes me sentimental. Hunter Well, stop. Crowley You and I both know we shared a mo back in that church. And on some level, we're connected. Hunter Crowley, the only reason you are alive is that we need your help to deal with Abaddon 'cause she is an even worse pile of crap than you are. And that is the extent of my concern for you. Got it? Okay, so, what happened after the pirates? Crowley gives it a thought. Later that evening, Hunter and Kurt are now sitting on a bench at a park. They look to be waiting for someone. Hunter looks around and spots Crowley with his arm in the slot of a vending machine, trying to reach up inside of it. Hunter exasperated Wh-what is Crowley doing? Kurt spots him Stealing candy. Hunter He is -- he's -- he's stealing candy. Kurt You know, at least when Cas was human, he was an o-kay guy. Should've known Crowley would be a douche version. up and shouts at Crowley Hey, hey! Cut it out, man! You're the king of rotten. Act like it! Crowley gets pouty and moves to sit down at another bench nearby. Hunter and Kurt then meet with the person their waiting for, a blackmarketer named Andre Devlin. He refuses to give them any information about the whereabouts of the First Blade after having to claim it from the Moroccan pirates. But then Crowley possesses the man as he enters his demonic-smoke form, extracting all the information from the man's head and then reenters back to his own demon vessel, knocking the man unconscious after leaving his body. Crowley informs then tells Hunter and Kurt that the Blade is at the National Institute of Antiquities in the Missouri state. When the trio arrive at the museum, there has seems to be a crime scene in place at the museum. Hunter and Kurt posing as FBI agents, goes over the security footage which shows the guards ransacking a storage vault inside and murders another guard when he spots the other two ransacking the place. They seem to have not found what they're looking for then suddenly shoots each other and the camera over them. The duo conclude that Abaddon's demons have something to do with it and aren't stopping until they find the First Blade. The boys then speaks with the curator and informs them that the vault has been empty for weeks, claiming she couldn't authenticate the blade, so she had taken it from the vault with the intent of selling it. While flirting shamelessly with Hunter, she eventually reveals that she sold it to a buyer only by the name of "Magnus". Once the curator leaves, Hunter reminds Kurt that the Men of Letters used "Magnus" as a pseudonym and wonders if one of them survived the 1958 massacre. Back in the Bunker, with Crowley's help, Hunter and Kurt try to find out if any of the Men of Letters survived the massacre. They discover a man called Cuthbert Sinclair, who was the Master Sorcerist, was responsible for all the warding spells in the base, preventing an evil from finding the base. Although, he was expelled from the Men of Letters in 1956 because they saw his work as reckless. They also found a file that leads to the possible whereabouts of Magnus, since the Men of Letters had been keeping close tabs on him after being expelled from the secret group. The trio then drives out to an open site in the woods to which points the last whereabouts of Magnus. Hunter out Cuthbert Sinclair -- uh, Magnus -- whatever. I'm Hunter Winchester, Henry Winchester's grandson. Kurt And Men of Letters, ourselves. Hunter We know what happened back in the day. We don't necessarily agree with it. We figured...Maybe you want to tell your side of the story. There is nothing and so the boys turn back and look at Crowley but he puts behind them and there is a bright lighting of smoke that rises from the ground. Hunter and Kurt exchange looks and then proceeds to walk through it. They are then immediately teleported to a stylish hallway inside of a mansion. Hunter around So, what now? Kurt motions out his morpher and the duo enters in their Ranger forms as the White Dino and Titanium Rangers. With each of their weapons ready, they head to the right and they walk down the hall. When they round the corner they are then jumped by two grotesque monsters from above and tries to get a chomp on the duo. They fight them off one by one with Kurt using his Drago Sword to decapitate one and Hunter using his Titanium Laser to slashing one in half. Then over the intercom they hear clapping and someone speaking to them. ??? Bravo! Well done! Moments later, Hunter and Kurt are now sitting on a couch while a man, pours himself a drink, it's Magnus. Magnus Sorry about all the theatricality. I just wanted to see what you two were made of. Kurt So, what, are we underground? Magnus No. No, my fortress is right where you were standing. But it's invisible. Hunter Then you must be Cuthbert Sinclair. Magnus Ah, I haven't gone by that moniker in, oh...several decades now? Kurt Well, you're looking good for a guy pushing...100? Magnus Well, thanks, sport. There's a spell for damn near everything. I am impressed, though. You did exactly what you should've done. Though I am gonna miss those two from my zoo. Hunter Your zoo? Magnus Oh, gentlemen, you are in the midst of the greatest collection of supernatural rarities and antiquities on the planet. I'm sorry. Did you say that you were Men of Letters? I thought that gang died out after '58. Hunter Well, we are -- we are legacies. But actually and Kurt shows their morphers to him We're Power Rangers. Magnus Power Rangers? Wow! Rangers, huh? With the key to the kingdom! The boys must be spinning in their graves. Damn snobs. Bunch of librarians, if you ask me. Although I was always fond of Henry. I was his mentor, you know? Yeah, till the squares gave me the boot. Yeah. 'Course, he came here to visit me, in secret. Called out to me, same as you did. Oh, yes. Quite the wild hair, your grandfather was. Kurt So to interupt but, listen, Magnus, uh... We got ourselves a little situation. Abaddon, the last Knight of Hell, is looking to up her pay grade and take over Hell and possibly later on the entire planet. Magnus Hmm. Things never change, do they? I kept telling the boys over and over again -- I would say, "we could stop all this. We could rid the world of monsters once and for all if we just put our minds to it", but, "oh, no," they said. "No, no, no. It's not our place. We're here to study. We're here to catalog"" Kurt Yeah, yeah, no, we get it. They're, uh...geeks. Magnus Mm. Kurt But she can be stopped. But we need something that you have -- the First Blade. Magnus I see. Interesting. But if you'd really done your homework, you would know that it's absolutely useless, unless you're carrying the -- Kurt up his right sleeve ...the Mark of Cain. Magnus Oh, my. Now--- how did you come by that? Kurt All you need to know is that if Abaddon takes over, the one thing she wants more than anything is to make hell on Earth. Not even you can escape that. Magnus And they say all Rangers are morons. It's right there behind you, gentlemen. Hunter and Kurt turns around and spots the First Blade on display and stands up. Kurt Listen, if you're serious about taking action, this -- this is taking action. You loan us that Blade, and we will stop the bitch. Magnus Hmm. Let me think about it. around and pinches some green powder from a tray on the end table. All right, I've thought about it. Abi, ab oculis meis! blows the powder at Hunter and disappears in a puff of smoke. Kurt is then shocked by what he just did. Moments later, Hunter is rushing through the woods back to the IMPALA and Crowley.] Hunter Magnus has Kurt. Back inside Magnus' base. Kurt What did you do Hunter? Magnus Don't worry. He's fine. But I did what any good collector would do -- I separated the ordinary from the extraordinary. I had the First Blade. And now I have the Mark of Cain to complete the set. Kurt Yeah, well, problem is, it's attached. So how about you loan me the Blade and I take care of business? Magnus Kurt, I am offering you the moon here -- to be part of the greatest collection of all time! To be young, forever. Let me teach you my secrets. Hmm? Be my apprentice. Kurt Yeah, well, I'm just gonna snatch the Blade and go. Magnus One little design flaw to the place -- no windows, no doors. Sorry. Kurt Well, in that case... as the White Dino Ranger I'll just make my own. out his Drago Sword Magnus Shen ti rán shao! sword burns red hot and making it drop on the floor Magnus Eh? Tricky little spell, right? Chinese. goes for his Baku Laser on the other side of his belt but Magnus is holding it up Ah. Cheap magician's trick on that one -- picked your pocket. This is a nice blade too. Kurt begins to have an angered look. Magnus Welcome to the collection, Kurt. Hunter starts reading through Men of Letters files from the trunk of the Impala to find a way to reenter Magnus' base. Back inside, Magnus now has Kurt tied up to a post with chains around him. Kurt Oh, you're a really sorry piece of work. You know that? Holed up in here, doing nothing. And bitching about the Men of Letters. scoffs What mess you are. Magnus the First Blade Should we fire it up? What do you say? Kurt Go to hell. Magnus Oh, come on, Kurt. This is the object of your quest! Don't tell me now you're not curious to see if it works. Now, give me your hand. doesn't move so Magnus grabs his right hand I said, give me...your hand. Kurt's hand onto the First Bland's handle That's it. The Mark of Cain glows red hot on Kurt's arm as he clutches tightly on the Blade as his hand starts to shake. Kurt feels a strong power coming from the Mark as he holds on to the First Blade. He starts to hear a ringing noise in his head and closes his eyes with the effort but then opens them again as he gets a faraway look on his face. Then searing red hot streaks coming from the Mark spreads throughout his arm. Magnus looks on with fascination. As the red streaks nears his hand with the Blade, Kurt's feeling of it gets worse and then finally decides to drop the Blade. He is breathing heavily and looks over his right hand as it's still shaking. Magnus Gooood! up the Blade Next time, it'll be easier. You'll get used to the feeling, even welcome them. Going the the files, Hunter discovers a reference to what Magnus had proposed to do to the Bunker - making it invisible and only able to be entered with a spell. Reasoning that is what he has done here, Hunter then concludes Crowley to useful this time by collecting the ingredients for the spell. Back inside Magnus'. Magnus You'll come to understand, Kurt -- nothing can stop us. Anything, anyone we want to own or destroy is ours. Kurt Well, how about this, Magnus? How about I take a knee? Then what are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna kill me? 'Cause without this thing on my arm, that Blade's nothing but a hunk of bone with teeth. Magnus Hmm. Well, I'm not asking you for your cooperation. I'm just taking it. grasps Kurt's head and recites a spell Mentem tuam ac voluntatem adsumo. eyes drain of all attitude or emotion Interesting effect, huh? All thought, all will just...drained out of you. I do this enough, you'll be ready for whatever I have in mind. Once Crowley collects the components of the spell. Hunter performs the ritual. The doorway opens and he and Crowley enter the fortress. Hunter spots Magnus in the hallway and manages to sneak up behind him and takes him hostage at knife point. He orders Magnus to take him to Kurt, but when they get to the room where Kurt is held, Hunter is shocked to see the real Magnus standing there. The shapeshifter Hunter is holding shifts to another form and attacks Hunter. He morphs as the Titanium Ranger and uses his Titanium Laser to hack the shifter in half, where then Magnus holds a gun towards Kurt and demands Hunter to stop. With no choice, he listens to Magnus' orders and moments later, is now chained up to a post the same way as Kurt is in the room. Magnus out a vintage knife from a display You know, I discarded you far too quickly, Hunter. You're way more valuable than I thought you were. Kurt Why would I knock myself out trying to sap your will? I think Hunter here will get you to see things my way. Kurt Magnus, I swear to God... Magnus What? What are you gonna do? to Hunter What is he gonna do? Huh? Magnus gashes open Hunter's right neck with his knife. Hunter Agh! Kurt thrashes in his bonds in a panic. Magnus Yeah, look, look, Hunter, I'm not gonna kill you. Of course not. Magnus takes another slice in Hunter's neck. Hunter groans. Kurt in his terror suddenly notices Crowley sneaking through the room now. Magnus But I am gonna make you suffer unimaginably, all right? There is a sound of dropping chains and both Hunter and Magnus look over to where Kurt was. He is gone. As Magnus raises his knife to kill Hunter, Kurt from the side, strikes at him with the First Blade and the Mark of Cain glowing red hot. Magnus then gets beheaded. His body collapses with his decapitated head rolling against the wall. Kurt is still holding the Blade in his shaking right hand. His eyes are barely human as he looks slowly over his shoulders towards Crowley. Hunter gently starts to call his name. Hunter Kurt? Kurt. Hey, it's over. He's dead. Kurt turns his eyes to the Blade and his arm that is still glowing hot. Kurt begins to grow a snarling look on his face as he feels the power of the Mark and the Blade as one. Hunter starts to get more urgent. Hunter Drop the Blade, Kurt. shows no indication that he's hearing Hunter's call to him but the intense ringing noise in his head coming from the Mark. Where Hunter calls to him once more. Kurt!! a spark of humanity flashes back in Kurt's eyes and finally looks at Hunter. Hunter holds his gaze. Drop the Blade, Kurt. finally lets go and drops the Blade as he draws his shaking hand to his chest. Crowley just looks upon Kurt as he sees what the Mark and Blade can do to him. Later, once they exit the fortress, they spot the Impala now to have been ransacked. Hunter is distraught to find Abaddon's demons have messed with the Impala and scratched a warning in Enochian on the side of the car to Crowley "Be Afraid," signed "Your Queen." Hunter reminds Kurt that they should kill Crowley now that they have the Blade. Before Kurt can make a move on him, Crowley uses his telekinetic power to pin them against the Impala and tells them he's aware that he is also on their kill list. He takes the First Blade and informs them that he'll hold onto it until they find Abaddon, and then disappears. Leaving Hunter and Kurt to realize that they've let the First Blade slip by their hands once more. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse